harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Whirl of the Christmas Season
The Harpers begin their usual Christmas social season. Also is a history of some of the Harper family Christmas traditions. SCENE The Atchley mansion. As is usual, the Christmas party season has begun in earnest for the residents of the Louisburg Square area. The Harper family really loved the Christmas season. The same traditions that had been familiar for generations still stick today for the family. ' '''That evening, the family was attending a pre-dinner party was being held at the Atchley Mansion before a major family dinner which would be at the Fairmount Copley Plaza. ' 'At this point, the Harper family tree was decorated in the Atchley foyer. Ever since the family had moved from the Harper Estate to Louisburg Square, it had been the Atchley Mansion where everyone gathered, much like in the old days at the Harper Mansion. ' 'The dinner at the Fairmount Copley Plaza was one of the very few dinners, during the course of the year, that was always the grandest of the grand. It was attended by everyone remotely connected to the family (mainly by marriage or social connections), and it was expected that everyone would be dressed in top formal dress, even bringing back tiaras for the dinner, to Ardith Bennett's delight. ' 'On the 6th of December, Dylan and Sheila presided over the traditional tree lighting ceremony in Louisburg Square. This tradition was started by Dylan and Sheila's uncle, Michael, and expanded on by their mother, Michelle. ' 'On Christmas Eve and Christmas day themselves, the families have their own celebrations at their respective houses. On Christmas Eve night, the family gathers at the Atchleys for a large scale family gathering then they attend Christmas Eve services at Trinity Church in the Back Bay. ' 'When the season opens, usually Veronica and Adrienne, the faces of the family when it comes to community functions, will go to the major events to give it a Harper presence. That year, they attended the Tree Lighting in downton Boston. ' 'Meanwhile, in Cambridge, Aurora Harper, Dylan and Sheila's niece, and her bookstore partner, socialite Augusta Slater, attended the tree lighting at Harvard, and as mentioned, Dylan and Sheila presided over the tree lighting in Louisburg Square. ' 'There had been an earlier party at Lady Josephine's mansion in Quincy (a small affair, only for family and a few close friends), and then there was a huge society function at the Gardiner Museum, in which Ardith Bennett and Patricia Wheeler held forth as was traditional. ' 'During the interim in December, there were always a few small informal parties in between, as the social circle was rather far-reaching around Boston. But the big family events were in the last week before the 24th and 25th. ' '''This evening, everyone in the Harper circle is enjoying each other's company. Celestina is with her new mother, Maggie. Sheila is rather worried. Hannah, her sister, kind of notices this and pulls her aside. HANNAH: What is wrong, Sheila? SHEILA (trying to put a bright face on): Is anything wrong? HANNAH: To me, there is. You're my sister, Sheila. Dylan isn't the only one who can tell when you are upset, so can I. We've been too close over the years to keep things hidden. What is it? SHEILA (she could never fool Hannah): I am worried about Jennifer Barrett coming around and making a mess of this season. She is ALWAYS messing everything up for us. Not even Molly at her worst was always just around messing things up for us. Jennifer just HAS to show up for everything. She is just a total gate crasher! HANNAH: I know that, love. I know what is going on. I know you do not like Jennifer. Nobody does. If she comes here, she will not get in. I personally saw to that. I have posted an extensive security detail all around the mansion and even some of the side streets around the area. She could not get in here even if she TRIED. SHEILA: Are you sure? HANNAH (gently): Yes, Sheila. I am sure. You don't have anything to worry about. (Dylan is watching. He comes up to his sisters.) DYLAN: Hannah's right, Sheil. There is no way Jennifer could come in. Security is crawling all over the mansion here not to mention the entire side streets too. Fort Knox would be easier for her to get into. (Enter: Amy Smythe Jablonski. She is finally getting out after a while of being ill.) AMY: Hi there, all. SHEILA: Amy, great to see you again. AMY: Thanks, it's horrid to be out of the loop for as long as I was. DYLAN: You were not feeling well. Glad to see you're better. AMY: That virus knocked me for a loop. Thankfully those anti-biotics Violette brought to the condo worked. Mom and Aunt Allison made sure I was burrito-fied. (Sheila looks at her askance) SHEILA: What do you mean......burrito-fied?? AMY (grinning): Strict bed-rest and bed-ridden. It took a couple of weeks, but I am back. DYLAN: We're quite glad. We're trying to reassure Sheila that Jennifer won't show her face. She's been barred from here. AMY: They're right, Sheil. Nobody could get in here. She would have had an easier time trying to break into Fort Knox. (Meanwhile, outside, Jennifer is screaming. She wants into the party to wreak havoc, but cannot get in) JENNIFER: Damn it! Let me in! This is a party for all! SECURITY: No! This is a private party! JENNIFER: It is NOT! I am always welcomed everywhere I go! SECURITY: Go away! JENNIFER: No! SECURITY (pulling a Taser): Get out of here, Ms. Barrett, before you are arrested! JENNIFER: Fuck you! (She runs for the door of the mansion. She is at the mercy of the Taser!) SECURITY: Halt! Or I will fire! JENNIFER: Go fuck yourself! Donald Trump says I can do this! He gave me permission to crash this party and to do anything I want to! SECURITY: No, he didn't! JENNIFER: YES, HE DID! I WILL WIN! (She touches the doorknob, but the Taser's electrodes and wires knock her down to the ground. She screams) SECURITY: You are under arrest! JENNIFER (screaming in rage, the Taser only fuels her rage): You mother fuckers! I will make sure you will be sued! Donald Trump will send me his best lawyers to make sure this city pays me one billion dollars! SECURITY: You stupid woman! You are not married to Donald Trump! JENNIFER (her lies and delusions becoming more pronounced): But he is! I am so in love and so adore him! He would drop Melania in a SECOND to be married to a wonderful and successful woman, like ME! I am his pretty one! (The cops come up and drag a screaming Jennifer off the mansion grounds. She is raging and screaming as she is thrown into the car. She can still be heard screaming all over the area.) SECURITY: How can they deal with her? I am surprised they haven't killed her. OFFICER: Drinking perhaps? That is about the only way they can deal with her, by drinking! (Meanwhile, back inside, the partiers do not know that Jennifer was thwarted again) SHEILA: The security people were saying an interloper was removed from the premises. HANNAH: There, see? Nothing to worry about. SHEILA: You were right. I was in a lather over nothing. DYLAN: I don't blame you there, sis. I would have been too. (Sheila and Dylan hug one another; Hannah hugs her family close. The scene fades) Category:Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila Category:Hall of Fame Episodes